Negima: Swords Of Emotion
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Ivan is a Thunder Magi who is the American English and Biology teacher in Mahora. Will he find love?. Pairings are NegiXNodoka friend OC X Setsuna, OCXYue OCXChao. Final episode up, Sequel on January 2008
1. Dawn of the New Magician

Hello! I would like to congratulate you immediately for reading this fanfiction of mine!

This here fanfic has few pairings…

Nodoka X Negi(permanent partners)

OC X Setsuna

Age settings for Negi is 12 yrs old so I'm older than him

NOW LETS START!

* * *

Chapter 1: Dawn of the New Magician

A boy in his teens, wearing a black t-shirt, denim jeans, orange polo jacket and a signature sword kept in a sheath

"Philippe Ivan Parero…" A Magus came in his dorm with a diploma in his hand

"Yes??" Ivan replied calmly reading a manga named "Mangaholix Philippines"

"Hehe Still reading those mangas??" The magus chuckled "Yep!" Ivan replied brightly "Okay on to business.. This diploma has given you a job for training your maximum powers of the Thunder Magi" Ivan took the diploma and says "American English Teacher and Science Teacher, Biology" As Ivan read it he smiled and said "Nice!! My Job!!! But… Where?"

"Look below the letter" The Magus smirked

"Mahora Academy.. Japan" As Ivan rolls the diploma his eyes bulged and yelled "JAPAN?! AWESOME!!!"

"Your journey starts today. You might end up meeting an old friend"

"OKAY!!!" He snapped his finger and arranged all of his items and his sword in tact in his belt

"Heres the ticket for the train and plane.. Good Luck!" The Magus left and Ivan pondered "An Old Friend? Cant remember…"

15 Hours later.. at Mahora Academy

"IM HERE!!! HOTDANG THAT'S LONG!" Ivan screamed lightly.. good thing he was alone, then he rushed off to the gates of the school……. At a window 2 figures stood by and said "He's here… Better give him a warm welcome ok Negi-kun?"

"Right!"

While walking Ivan saw 2 female figures… One wearing rollerskates and another one carrying a sword

"Ojou-sama! Wait up!!!" The samurai girl chased the fast one and she replied "Come on Secchan! Call me Kono-chan!!"

"Hai.. Kono-chan" She said a bit flustered then tripped at a rock "Secchan you okay?!" The girl named Konoka Konoe went near the girl named Setsuna Sakurazaki and Setsuna said "I'm fine…urk!" But Setsuna didn't notice her knee wound then Ivan butted in "Don't worry, Its just a scratch.." He took out his sword and said "_Maxinus Arucanus! Heal!"_ after healing Konoka asked "You're one of them?" "Yes…" Ivan replied

Setsuna tried to move but no avail… Instead Ivan carried her on his back and said "Sorry.. My healing spells give off temporary paralyzing effects if the wound is small or not much of a problem… anyway my name is Philippe Ivan Parero, call me Ivan.. whats yours??"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki…" Setsuna said abit coldly

"Konoka Konoe" The longhaired one said

"Nice to meet you two!" Ivan smiled

At the doorway Setsuna's paralyze effect is nullified then said "Thanks……"

"Hey No prob!" Ivan gave a thumbs up to Setsuna "Secchan! Lets go! Were gonna be late!! We need to know the new teacher! Byebye Ivan!"

Ivan waved goodbye as he saw 2 men approaching

"Hiya!!"

"Hey Ivan-kun.. How are you?"

As Ivan took a look at the two he remembered "NEGI!! TAKAMICHI!!!"

"Hehe still the same old Ivan I used to know.." Negi laughed

"I see you met those two eh Ivan-kun?" Takamichi smiled then Ivan replied "Yep.. They're nice.."

"Come on Aniki! We need to get you to the Dean!" Chamo suddenly perched on Ivan's shoulder then Ivan complied

At the Dean's office

Dean Konoe, heard two knocks and said "Ah. The new lad.. Come in" Ivan came in and said "Philippe Ivan Parero on service Dean Konoe!!" Konoe laughed at his energy and said "You're still the same when you were 10! Gahahahhaha!"

Negi cleared his throat and said "Were gonna leave.. I'll see you later Ivan!"

"Yeah See ya Negi!" Negi left the office so as Takamichi then Konoe started the conversation "Ivan. Its been years since you became a 3rd class Thunder Magi, here you will train and prove your worth.. Negi's class already knows about his magic and they will know yours"

"Ok" Ivan replied

"And oh you must have met my granddaughter Konoka" Konoka bowed only seeing her new friend and said "IVAN-KUN!?" Ivan was shocked and thought "_Since when I'm –kun to girls???"_

"Konoka will be a good wi-----" Konoe was cut off by Konoka bonking him with a wooden mallet and said "Don't you start that one up gramps!"

"Errgh… Okay back to topic, you will be 2nd and 4th subject teacher for class 3-A, you're the 2nd is American English while 4th is Biology, got it?" Konoe scratched his sore head and Ivan replied "OK"

"Well then! Good luck!"

At Class 4-A

"So sensei who is this new teacher?" Asakura said

"Well he's my friend from America" Negi said

"Is he smart like you in magic?" Makie asks

"Well he's a 3rd Class Thunder Magi" Negi replied, as he heard the doors opening he saw Ivan and said "Oh There he---LOOK OUT!!!!" Negi yelled at Ivan. But then Ivan looked up and saw the bucket of tar falling in his face and tried to evade it but no avail.. the tar fell, feathers start falling on the pillow and covers him then trips at the tripwire banging his head on the table.. Negi thought _"Seems like my first day here"_

"Ow ow ow it hurts" Ivan recovered quickly and removed the tar and feathers and bowed at the class and said "Hello. My name is Philippe Ivan Parero. I will be your American English teacher and Biology Teacher on the next day"

A few seconds of exchanging stares and Ivan heard a bursting yell "KAWAII!!!" then he saw girls charging after her then a barrage of questions arose

"Whats your age?"

"14"

"Where did you came from?"

"Born at the Philippines for 7 years, Lived at America since"

"Philippines and America!? WOW!!!"

"What magic do you specialize?"

"Thunder and Healing"

Negi stops the barrage and said "Ok that's enough girls, Ivan needs some air"

"Hai Sensei!" the girls went back to their seats and Negi said "My time is up, Ivan here will teach you American English literature basics for this first semester and Practical English for the 2nd semester and Biology at a later time ok?"

"HAI!!" The girls replied

"Now please take your books and open it at page 21 then I will call someone who can read the sentence shown"

After 30 seconds….

"Hmm.. I will call……" Ivan was looking at most students with raising hands and thought _"Wow call that smart ones.. hehe"_

"You! Ms. Uhhh what was that…." Ivan took his record book and called "Ms. Ku Fei!"

"Hai!" Ku Fei stood up and read the sentence shown "A boy named Max…uh was… uh warrior who.. uh…"

"Hmm not bad Ms. Ku you can now sit…" Ivan smiled at the endeavored child and said "Hmm okay lets see if you can understand basic literature.. I will give you guys 15-20 minutes to read the Prologue and make a summary about it ok?" The students agreed and Ivan said "3…2…1.. start!"

As the students start reading and making a summary Ivan hits the chair and gets his Mangaholix and gets his mp3 player hearing his favorite song "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" by Fall Out Boy

16 Minutes later a student with purple hair came near Ivan and said "Sensei… Here" she gave out the summary and Ivan took a look at the girl "Student #27 Nodoka Miyazaki.. correct?" Ivan took the summary and checked it.. while checking Ivan was astonished by the summary and said "Oh my God… Oh my God!!! THIS ONE IS FANTASTIC!!!!" Ivan suddenly blurted out, which gave out some students a little surprise and laugh then went back to their work "Simply one of the best summaries I seen! A+ Ms. Miyazaki!"

Ivan gave out Nodoka's A plused paper and then the bell rang, as everyone leaves Ivan called on Nodoka and said "Nodoka-san please stay for a while.."

"Hai Ivan-sense---" Nodoka was cut off by Ivan saying "please please don't use that honorific when theres no classes ok? Just call me Ivan-kun ok? Now back to topic.. A while ago Negi-kun talked with me about you…He told me you're his permanent partner am I correct?" Nodoka blushed profusely and said "Y-y-y-yes…Please don't tell anyone!!"

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone.. After all I keep secrets very well" Ivan smiled which calmed her down then said "Thanks!" and Nodoka leaves the classroom…

"Man… Negi sure got a great girlfriend.. Smart, cute and kind… Aw man I wish I have a girlfriend like her…" Ivan thought and sighed

End of Chapter 1: Dawn of the New Magician

Next Chapter 2: Training or Sparring? A new friendship blooms!

* * *

Well that's the first episode of Negima: Swords Of Emotion for you!

Comments, Advices and Constructive criticisms are allowed but flames and things that say "YOURE STORY SUCKS!" thing are not allowed… It kinda ticks me off


	2. Pain and Care, A New Friendship blooms!

K Se7en

Thanks and don't worry! I might add in a few KonoSetsu

Ivan: Oi! Secchan!

Setsuna: Hm? What is it Ivan?

Ivan: Can you do the disclaimer?

Setsuna: Hell No… You wrote this story! Bwahahaha

Ivan:-sigh- anyway I do not own Negima, fall out boy and most items said here.. they are owned by their respective owners and companies

Authors notes: The chapter name is wrong… I need to perk it up a bit and most things didn't go exactly my way.. Nodoka here(well she's my personal guardian angel) suggested some things.. and since that K didn't like my IvaSetsu pairing I'll shoot with a IvaParu pair and IvaSetsu pair is friendship pair ok?

* * *

Chapter 2:Pains and Care, A New Friendship Blooms!

As the day ended, Ivan went to the World Tree and sitted on the nearby branch and relaxed for a bit and thought _"Negi... Dude you make me jealous... hehehe" _Ivan grinned at this then he heard a voice "Ivan!!!"

Ivan jumped off "Oh! Its you Negi! I didn't have the chance to look for you!" Ivan attacked Negi's head with his knuckle and headlock game "OK Ivan!! I lose!" Negi laughed and Ivan stopped headlocking Negi "What do you wanna talk about??"

"Well its about one student…" Ivan's face flushed a bit "Who?" Negi asks

"Well… Its Setsuna-san…" Ivan stammered a bit "Why? You like her aniki? I might smell love hormones!" Chamo appeared on Negi's shoulder "ITS NOT THAT BAKA ERMINE! And what the heck are you talking about? I don't like her! Its just…uhh" Ivan blushed profusely and Negi said "You feel weird around her??"

"Well… Yeah…" Ivan scratched his head "You want her to be your friend? Don't take it too seriously.. I'm sure she will be friends with you" Negi patted his shoulder and Ivan smiled "Well ok! Thanks Negi-kun! I'm off to hit the showers! Man I reek.." Ivan sniffed his body and made an "Eww" face

At the bath house….

"Wow.. This feels relaxing" Ivan sunk a bit deeper until nose level.. So relaxed until he heard girly chatters beyond a door and thought _"Oh no! The girls!! If I'm caught they'll massacre me!!! Find a place to hide! Gotta find a place!!!!! Auauauau!"_ Ivan panicked and found a lone pool separated from the others then ran there

Meanwhile…

"Hey isn't these Ivan's stuff??" Fumika asks her classmates

"Heeehee… Lets make an assault at him! I want to see his reaction!" A girl named Haruna Saotome said with an evil grin

"Aw great… now these guys are picking on the new professor… These girls ARE insane.." Chisame groaned

Then the girls came in not finding Ivan then a girl complained "Aw man! Ivan-sensei!? Where are you?" unknowingly Ivan was hidden under the lone pool then he thought _"I think I'm safe now…"_ Ivan appeared from the pool only stunned by seeing a girl with pretty large busts known as Chizuru Naba "P-p-p-p-p-please be silent!!!" Ivan pleaded but no avail Chizuru grinned and yelled "HEY!! IVAN-SENSEI IS HERE!!" hearing that the girls screamed in excitement then Ivan thought _"God.. please help.. at least I'm wearing swimming shorts.. whew"_ And Ivan sighed then girls assaulted him and heard a couple of comments

"Look at that!! Such an even build!!"

"Look at him! He's sooooo cute!!! I wanna keep him at my dorm!"

"People STOP!" The girl named Ayaka yelled "Don't you have manners to your sensei? I'm sorry sensei about this event" Ayaka bowed at Ivan and replied "Nah don't worry.. Kinda embarrassing cuz you guys attacked me like that" Ivan twitched with every single word he said and said "I gotta go fix my stuff.. I'm bushed…" Ivan left the bath house and dried up then wore his clothes while walking his vision blurred and his walks are rather semi-drunk _"What's happening?"_ Ivan's head ached because of his painful memories at America Magic Academy

_Flashback_

"_Autistic!" a boy yells_

"_Weirdo! No one will ever love you! Bwahahahaha!!!" a girl yelled and laughed_

_Ivan was walking alone while jeers kept ringing his head and a boy, somewhat his age and classmate said "Don't worry.. I'm with you buddy"_

"_Thanks…." Ivan smiled and kept pushing onward but that friend of his just disappeared in thin air and the next thing he knew he was punched, kicked at his uhh… part and swatted with a paddle then the school bell rang then the bully said "Lets go people, lets leave this bastard in pain!" a lot of students laughed and left him alone.. squirming in pain and thought "I don't want to be alone..." then a girl also his age gave out a hand.. Ivan tried to reach it but the girl evilly smiled and kicked his face, knocked back smashed at the wall and the girl said "Who could love you?" She smirked and left_

_End of Flashback_

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ivan screamed as he started to faint and tears welling up his eyes and said weakly "I don't want being alone…" He completely fainted and tears fell then Konoka and Setsuna.. walking with held hands, Konoka saw Ivan and gasped at the sudden wounds that appeared in his body

(A/N: Most of his flashbacks can cause real injuries and drives him at a critical state)

While Setsuna was stunned at this horror she came near to her ojou-sama and Konoka said "He's heavily wounded! We need to get to the clinic quick!" Setsuna carried Ivan and said "I'm on it Kono-chan!" Both of them ran to the clinic, while running Ivan slightly opened his eyes and said "Se….Se….Sec…..chan…..Ta…..ta….tasu….ke….te" Then fainted again "Don't worry Ivan-sensei!!" Konoka said this almost at the verge of tears

At the clinic Konoka and Setsuna waited at the waiting area while Konoka was hugging Setsuna and said "Secchan… Will he be okay?" Setsuna replied "Don't worry Kono-chan.. He will be fine.." Then the lights of the 'Emergency' sign was off then Shizuna, head nurse and advisor of Negi came out and said "Girls. Ivan is alright.. One visitor at a time and Ivan requested that Setsuna will go in first" Then Konoka let go of Setsuna as she walks in the clinic

"Where's he?" Setsuna asks Ako Izumi and she pointed out the bed where he was lying on, as Setsuna walks nearer to him Ivan was half-naked and bandaged all around his wounds with small blood scattering over some bandages then Ivan said happily "Setsuna! You're here!" "Ivan-sensei…." Setsuna cant help but smile at this

"Setsuna.. Thank you so much for bringing me here.. Without you and Konoka, I don't know what could happen" Then Ivan stood up and wore his shirt and polo jacket

"You're welcome" Setsuna smiled "After all you are my sensei and my friend right?"

"Friend? I thought you don't like me" Ivan said and shook his head

"Who said I don't like you? You were already my friend since you helped me back there" Setsuna's odd yet kind smile gave off a great effect at Ivan then he said "Set-chan… thanks!!" Ivan smiled and gave a thumbs up at Setsuna, his newfound friend

"Ivan!! Better get going!!" Negi called out Ivan because of the welcoming party "OK!"

At the door near the cafeteria, Ivan opened the doors and got surprised because of flying strings and bits with a shout "WELCOME IVAN-SENSEI!!!"

"Wow talk about suprising" Ivan laughed at this then went to see some of the events that are happening, band appearances, food, plays, food, and more affinities, and did you know theres more food?

"Now for the event of this day's welcoming party! Singing contest!!" Ayaka said in the microphone with loud cheers from the class

"I think you should sing Ivan!" Negi nudged Ivan and replied "Hmm.. I'll give it a shot"

"Who will be our singer?" Ayaka asked the crowd then replied "IVAN-SENSEI!!!!"

Spotlights shone over Ivan and claps were heard all over then Ivan came up on the stage

"Guys this is a special song I will sing for Negi and Nodoka"

Negi and Nodoka blushed hard and cheering was heard with yells "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!"

Nodoka thought _"I thought Ivan can handle secrets?! What a liar.."_ She blushed and smirked at Ivan

"This song is named Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru" Ivan said with more cheering comments that mostly say "I LOVE UTADA HIKARU!!! SHE RULES!"

"Okay! Music!"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

After hearing those words Negi and Nodoka went closer to each other and Negi whispered "I love you… Nodoka" Then Nodoka replied back "I love you too….My Negi"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go (so simple and clean)

The daily things (like this and that and what is what) that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

People felt so relaxed and calm while hearing Ivan's voice and Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly and said "Don't leave me ok?" Setsuna replied while hugging Konoka back "Ok…"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

While Ivan was singing he felt some pains in his memories that gave him this full of happiness, he smiled while a tear fell out of his eye, then one girl named Fumika said "Ivan's crying???" Then Chisame butted in saying "That's how some people feel when they sing something that can really affect their emotional life" then left the cafeteria

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

After singing the crowd cheered so much that Ivan was waving a smile at his students then Ivan told Negi "Hope that song makes you and Nodoka happy…."

Nodoka got a bit angry because Ivan almost exposed her secret and said "T-t-t-t-thank you… Ivan-kun" This was all that Nodoka could say because Ivan's song totally helped her "Hey no problemo Nodoka!" Ivan smiled and gave a 2 thumbs up at Nodoka after that the party ended with Haruna going near Ivan

"Ivan-sensei.." "Yeah?" Ivan replied "Do you like manga?" she asks "HECK DO I LIKE? I LOVE MANGA!!!" Ivan showed his Mangaholix which surprised her and said "You can join the Manga Club!"

"How can I join?" Ivan asks

"Well………………………………….."

End of Chapter 2!!

Next Chapter 3: Manga sign-up!

* * *

Guys sorry for the cliffhanger around there.. Im running out of juice!

Anyway like I said earlier Comments, Advices and Constructive Criticisms are allowed but Flames go to hell ok?


	3. Nightmares And Embarassments

animeaics

Hmm ill try that! And IMO I really like Setsuna too but Nodoka to the max

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Embarassments

"Well………..You have to make a manga of your own!" Haruna said gleefully

"Ouch.. That bites… Sorry Haruna-san but I'm not good in drawing…" Ivan bowed his head apologetically and leaves the central area

It was night after the celebration as the girls went to their respective dorms except Nodoka, Negi, Ivan, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna still together until they were near at Asuna and Konoka's dorm "Bye Negi-kun.. See you tomorrow okay?" Nodoka kissed the young mage's cheek and replied "Take care Nodo-chan"

"Well Me, Konoka and Negi gotta go to sleep!" Asuna went to their room and Ivan asked Negi "Hey Negi… Where should I sleep?" While making ideas Asuna wont agree to that since she doesn't like being crowded by boys. She has Negi enough for her problems

"You can sleep at my dorm" Setsuna smiled which surprised Asuna and said "Setsuna! Are you serious?! You're gonna let that boy stay in your room?! But you don't know him yet!!!" Setsuna puts her hand at Ivan's shoulder which made his face to beet red and said "I know him already…" Setsuna gave a thumbs up and a wink at Asuna "Ok… Just remember Ivan… If you do something stupid at her I WILL KILL YOU! Understand?" Ivan froze at the demand of the redhead "O-o-o-o-ok…" he said frightfully

"Good Night Ivan-kun, Setsuna-san" Negi yawned and went to the room "Night…." Ivan replied "Well Ivan, lets go" Setsuna grab hold of Ivan's hand which made Ivan get redder by the minute and thought _"Why is she doing this? Is she really that kind? Or just using me?" _

Then a voice heard from Ivan's mind saying _**"She loves you Ivan…. Trust me"**_ Ivan's ears released some steam and thought back _"How can I love her? I'm a teacher and she's my student and friend! Who could love me anyhow…"_ After Ivan's heavy thinking he didn't notice that they were in Setsuna's room, still frozen like a stick, Setsuna was getting concerned about him and said

"Ivan???" she poked Ivan a bit and the next thing she knew……. HE'S ASLEEP! _"Awwww he looks so cute when he's asleep"_ Setsuna thought and smiled, she carried Ivan to the lower bunk and let him sleep while Setsuna changed clothes and goes up to the upper bunk and goes to sleep….

Meanwhile at Ivan's dream

"_Run!!!" civilians ran away from Los Angeles Magic Academy seeing a huge dragon attacking the city, Ivan and Setsuna stood there with swords ready and charging at the dragon. The dragon retaliated with attacks but no avail, Ivan and Setsuna slashed his body making him weak but the dragon took out a fire needle that pierced Setsuna's chest, "SET-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivan screamed as he saw a falling Setsuna. Setsuna fell to the floor with shortened breaths "Set-chan you okay!?" Ivan shook Setsuna's body and Setsuna's hand moved "Set-chan! You're okay!!" Ivan's eyes produced tears and fell from his face. Setsuna put her hand on Ivan's face saying _

"_Ivan... I'm... So... Glad... I... Found you... I.. Love.. Yo-----" But Setsuna was cut short because of her ending life, her hand fell down to the ground "Set-chan! Set-chan!!! No... SETSUNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Ivan yelled at the heavens in pain and cried, he stood up and pointed his sword at the dragon and yelled at a demonic voice _

"_DRAGON! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!" black wings sprouted out of his back and starts killing the dragon. The dragon drops dead and disappears, Ivan's demonic features disappeared as he ran to the dead Setsuna "Why... Set-chan... Why did you leave me??" Ivan cant do anything but hug and cry at the dead body tightly_

Back at the real world

It was morning and Ivan and Setsuna are still asleep... Unfortunately and fortunately for Setsuna she was hugged by not a what but a who. She was surprised by seeing Ivan hugging her.. Her breathing got faster, her heartbeat keeps pounding harder... and as Ivan opened his eyes his eyes bulged and blushed again and...

BAM!!!

"What are you doing Ivan?!!?" Setsuna wiggled Ivan violently

"Waaa! PLEASE STOP!! I CAN EXPLAIN!!!" Ivan pleaded and Setsuna stopped

"Whats the explanation mister?" Setsuna interrogated Ivan

"Well... Its like this... I usually sleepwalk to my sister when I was 8.. I thought that got out of my system" Ivan scratched his head nervously "Ah I see... but next time tell me ok? If not I will smack you with my harisen again!" Setsuna was fired up here

"Ok..." Ivan sweatdropped "Anyway its Saturday, My daily schedule is sword practice... Wanna spar?"

"Hell yeah!" Setsuna quickly got to her casual suit, green t-shirt, denim jeans and a cap to hide her long hair from getting sliced and the both of them leaving the dorm while Ivan was still blushing at the event awhile ago

"Here goes!! Shinmeiryu!!!" Setsuna unleashed a powerful strike but Ivan managed to dodge it and Ivan chanted while moving "Maxinus Arucanus. Lightning bolt!" lightning attacked Ivan's sword enchanting it with thunder elements and yells "Take this! Lightning wave!" The lightning in Ivan's sword disappeared as the lightning turns to a crescent shaped wave attacking Setsuna but she said "Heh you're good but I'm better!" Setsuna deflected the energy attack and attacked Ivan making him fry...BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!! Ivan dropped at the ground with black skin and smoke puffing out of his mouth, as Ivan regains consciousness he wiggled like a dog and removed the black dust

"Nice defense Set-chan..." Ivan smiled and Setsuna smiled back as Ivan tried to sheath the sword he uses he heard a voice "HEY YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!" From the trees a wolf-boy jumped out of it and said "Winner takes on Negi in a duel for tomorrow!"

"You're on! But I wanna ask your name first, I'm Ivan. Whats yours?"

"Kotaro Inugami"

"Lets ROCK THIS JOINT!!!!" Ivan yelled and started attacking Kotaro

Kotaro managed to dodge his attacks and retaliates both of them kept on retaliating each other until Kotaro found a open spot and tackles Ivan. Ivan was knocked out and Kotaro yelled "I WIN!" but Ivan disappeared. IT WAS A CLONE!!! "No... You lose!!" Ivan used his right arm as a makeshift sword like item and hitted Kotaro on the back causing him to fall down and Setsuna said "Ivan Wins!!!"

"Yo Kotaro, you put up a great fight! And I know the fight with Negi is a lie hehe" Ivan smiled and helped Kotaro up

"And you put up a great fight too Ivan! Lets spar sometime!" Kotaro gave a thumbs up to Ivan and replied "SURE!" "Uhhh... Ivan..." Setsuna called Ivan "Yes Setsuna-san?" "Look behind you..." Ivan turned back seeing Negi kissing Nodoka which gave him a nosebleed and Negi said "Oh Ivan-kun! Didn't notice you there! Hey... whats with you?"

"Boya's on a nosebleed baka.." Evangeline appeared with Chachamaru beside her "I can see that Eva... but why?"

End of Chapter 3!

Man I am soooo getting tired!!!

Again reviews, comments, constructive criticisms and advices are allowed but flames will burn you!


	4. Weakness and Secrets Revealed part 1

Hehe I'm back! Sorry for the delays! There's exams enroute!

If you guys haven't noticed Setsuna here is OOC ok?

Notes from last chapter: the Harisen item was hidden under Set-chan's bed. Trust me its creepy

* * *

Chapter 4: Weakness and Secrets revealed pt 1

"I can see that Eva... but why?" Negi asked his master "He's weak at it..." Evangeline just smirked and left "Weak at what...Oh... I see" Negi and the others sweatdropped while Ivan was still bleeding. After 5 minutes Ivan's nosebleed stopped and asked "What the heck was that for Negi-kun?" Ivan has 2 paper rolls in his nose, 1 paper per nostril

"Well...uhhhh... Sorry! Cant explain it!" Negi laughed while Ivan face-faulted.. He got himself up and told Negi "Well if you can't then it aint my prob... Oh yeah I gotta go somewhere... Need to think" Ivan sighed and walked away...

At the world tree...

Ivan was sitting at a branch while wind was flying through his body... His black, not-so-shiny-enough curly hair fought the wind, his eyes were not really blue.. he removed his colored lenses and saw a dark shade of black in his eyes, He took his cellphone and dialed a number, with words encrypting "Ate"(Translation: Sister), a few rings and the other phone replied and saying "Hello? Ivan, ikaw yan?"(Translation: Hello? Ivan, is that you?) in Filipino language then Ivan replied "Oo ate.. ako to"(Translation: Yes, nee-chan.. Its me)while smiling his sister said "Okay enough with our language.. How's japan?"

"Great! I feel like someone here! They even took me as a friend! Not like there.. I was kinda alone" Ivan laughed a bit while her sister said "I see... well do you have a partner yet?"

"No... I'm not planning to have one" Ivan frowned "Why??" his sister asks

"Remembered when I confessed to my crush back there... She said she hates me... she just used me..." Ivan was not really happy about what he's saying

"Oh... I see... Don't worry Ivan someday someone who really cares about you might tell her feelings about you" she cheered Ivan up then Ivan smiled again and said "Really? Thanks sis! Ok gotta go! Bye!" He ended the call and thought to himself _"I know I will have someone... I just know it"_ Ivan took off his coat revealing a pair of black wings

Ivan flew down the tree and heard a couple of flashes, It was Kazumi Asakura snapping pictures of Ivan with his exposed wings and Kazumi said "Perfect! This will surprise everybody!" She smiled and ran off while Ivan yelled "Kazumi! DON'T!!!" but she kept on running and disappeared then he thought _"I am sooo dead..."_ Then he heard a voice "I-i-i-i-i-i-Ivan-kun??? Y-y-y-y-you're" Ivan was stunned then turned back... IT WAS KONOKA!!!!

"Oh... Kami-sama...Tasukete" was all he can say

* * *

End of Part 1!!!

Sorry if it's a bit too short! I have exams you know...


	5. Weakness and Secrets Revealed part 2

OK heeeres part 2!!! Bad news people I think my chapters has to be short... or 600-800 word range since I'm trying to make new inspirations for my fic and this piece is inspired from the song named God Knows from the anime Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu and I'm sorry in advance for making Kotaro OCed

Chapter 5: Weaknesses and Secrets Revealed part 2

"Y-y-y-y-youre" Konoka stammered "Oh...No..." Ivan just bashed his head on the world tree like an idiot "YOURE A DARK ANGEL!!??!?!?!" Ivan froze and twitched for a bit until Negi and gang arrived "Negi-kun!! Negi-kun!!!" Konoka called Negi

"What is it Konoka-san?" Negi asks "Ivan-kun is a dark angel!!!"

"What?!" Asuna shouted

"What?!" Setsuna shot back

"What the!?" Kotaro just jumped back

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Negi yelled

"Hey is someone breaking the forth wall here?" Ivan asks jokingly while the others glared at him making him freak out and said "Shutting up..."

"Impossible!! Ivan would never be------" but Negi was cut off by Ivan saying "What Konoka said is right... I'm not human or a magician... But a Dark Angel..." Ivan said calmly but annoyingly

"If its true... can you show us?" Asuna asked, Ivan complied by chanting a spell that made him appear his true form, He looks like the ordinary one but this time he has black wings, a dragon insignia on his right arm, a scar on the face and claws for his fingers "Ok.. Happy?" Ivan asked in a demonic voice while Asuna popped a vein in her head and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" she smacked Ivan's head "Ow!" then Ivan's head was plastered... with an X on it

"That smarts..." Nodoka sweatdropped

"Why didn't you tell me about this awhile ago?" Negi asked his friend

"Well... I don't want the students to think I'm a demon since I almost look like one.. but hey its me!" Ivan returned to his human form then flyers suddenly fluttered around the academy, Ivan picked up one saying:

"All Musicians and Alike!

Come all for the very first International event! The Battle Of the Bands, Academia Internationale!

All Participants must register at the academy's principal before Friday December, 24

Come now!!"

"Academia Internationale..." Ivan said to himself

"Hmm sounds interesting.. I'll join!" Negi said with enthusiasm

"Me too..." Nodoka said weakly

"Count me in!" Asuna said with more enthusiasm than Negi

"Great! Now we need a few more members then we're ready!" Ivan smirked

The Next day... Classes was booming with girly talks and mostly about Ivan's secret

Negi came in and Nodoka said "Class, bow" the class bowed and said "Good Morning, teacher Negi"

"Morning! I have an announcement to make, Ivan is looking for 3 more members for the Battle of The Bands, Academia Internationale. Currently Ivan's on Lead Guitar, Me on drums, Asuna-san on bass, Nodoka-chan on 2nd guitar. Ivan needs 2 more guitarists and another bass" Negi said while Makie raised her hand "Yes Makie-san?"

"Why 2 more guitarists?" she asked

"Well because Ivan said that the song we're using needs 4 guitarists since he also said he wants to perk up this song rather than using 2 guitarists originally Ivan and Nodoka-chan"

"I see" Makie sat down

"And since we don't have a special effects setting yet Ivan decided that Chisame will do it"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Chisame replied

"Why? Because Ivan said if we won on 3rd place you will be exempted on A. English exams, 2nd place will award you with Biology exemption and 1st place gives you both exemption for the exams, that effect will be inflicted to the class. Understand?"

"Hai!" the girls replied then went on to their lesson

An hour passed until Ivan's subject came and Fuka and Fumika jumped at Ivan, Ivan was shocked saying "Wha? What the?!"

"Where is it?"

"Aw I cant find it!!"

Ivan stood silently a few seconds and yelled "KAAAAAZUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hehehe..." Kazumi chuckled while Ivan was moving like crazy then 5 minutes Ivan stopped

"Ok.. On to business... You heard Negi from last subject right? If you heard it right ask me and nee-san over there" Ivan pointed at Nodoka then Nodoka nodded(So not Nodoka aint it?)

"Hai!" then Ku Fei raised a hand "Yes Ku-san?"

"Me want to join, me base" Ku Fei said

"Ok!" Ivan gestured Ku to sit down and wrote her name on the list when suddenly a few sparks of red appeared in Ivan's back making his Dark Angel features appear (well except his voice) and the students gaped in shock except Evangeline, Nodoka, Asuna and Setsuna then Eva muttered "Heh I know this was gonna happen.. Little boya here is a dark angel.."

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Ivan shot back since he was short... and he only outsized the Narutakis and a small vein popped on his head and told himself _"Evangeline is sooooooo dead!"_

"Anyway we need 2 more guitarists" Ivan saw Chao and Haruna raising hands and Ivan said "DONE! Ok lets get to our lesson"

After school Ivan was at Setsuna's dorm practicing guitar while watching his favorite anime, Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu on DVD and practicing the same chords as Haruhi does on the TV then Ivan started singing with his female voice

(A/N: Note that Ivan can also change voices from male, female or demonic)

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nanimo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai _

mukuni ikiru tame furimukazu  
senaka mukete satte shimau  
on the lonely rail

watashi tsuite iku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo ima  
futari ni God bless... 

Ivan was rocking it out loud until Setsuna came in and bade Konoka goodnight with a kiss on the cheek and Konoka replied back with also a kiss on the cheek

"Oyasumi nasai Secchan"

"Oyasumi nasai O..uh... Kono-chan"

Ivan sweated like mad when Setsuna saw her room full of electronics and her bunk bed messed up

A few seconds later Setsuna popped a vein in her head and yelled "IVAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh...sh!t" Ivan manage to evade Setsuna's hidden harisen until he was tired and got smashed at the head and Setsuna said "CLEAN THIS UP!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!"

"Okay!!" Ivan managed to say while kept on sweating and blushing like mad...

10 minutes the room was spotless except one side where all of Ivan's musical items were stacked, Ivan kept on huffing, tired

"Whew..." Ivan was knocked out due to it was 10 PM and Ivan was tired from his 7 hour practice. Ivan was sleeping soundly while Setsuna smiled at the boy's weird look and carried him to the top bunk and tucked him in then Ivan muttered a bit loud "Mommy..." Ivan was smiling then Setsuna talked to her mind

"_Whats wrong with me? I feel fuzzy around him..."_

"_**You love him..."**_

"_What?! That's not possible! I love Kono-chan!"_

"_**You only love Konoka like a sister, but you found someone who you can really love"**_

"_That's true... But what if Ivan doesn't love me back? That's what I'm scared of!"_

Setsuna's trance stopped seeing Ivan hugging on the pillow muttering loudly and smiled"Mommy..."

Setsuna cant hold in anymore, she kissed Ivan on the cheek blushing and said "Oyasumi Nasai...Ivan..." Setsuna was too stupid to say this but she said it "Ivan-kun..."

End of 5!

Thank you Haruhi!! Youre my heroine!!

Haruhi: No problem

Anyway if you didn't memorize the band members here It is again:

Ivan- Lead Guitar

Negi- Drums

Asuna and Ku Fei- Bass

Nodoka, Chao and Haruna-2nd-4th guitarists

Since I don't have a good name for the band please review and give me some suggestions!

Here are my ideas

"Hyper Beat"

"Rush Home"

If you have any suggestions please like I said earlier send them in review!


	6. The Hyper Beat Chronicles

Since no suggestions arrived I will use Hyper Beat instead

Here are the members again

Ivan- Lead Guitar

Negi- Drums

Asuna and Ku Fei- Bass

Nodoka, Chao and Haruna-2nd-4th chord guitarists

Be noted that most Hyper Beat's chapters are pretty short but I'll compile then if I can for a double episode special, this Double episode is entitled Hyper Chronicles and Ill be using Lips of an Angel for Chapter 6.2: Ivan's tears

And did you notice a lot of chapters are using songs? More like adventurous songfic/romance

----------

Chapter 6: Hyper Beat's 1st move: Negi's Problem

All was well as Ivan, Negi, Asuna, Ku Fei, Nodoka, Chao and Haruna practicing their song and made it great except for Negi

"Oh man I cant do this..." Negi groaned for a bit then Ivan came in and said "Whats wrong?"

"Well.. I cant do my part well.. 90 of it is good but I'm having Bass drum problems" Negi sighed while Ivan replied "Hmm.. Ah! Heres how"

Ivan did the same and perfect exactly as the song was supposed to heard

"Wow Ivan... How did you get so good on the drums?" Negi asked his friend

"Practice...Well for 2 years" Ivan laughed at himself and so as Negi

"Cool.. Now back to practice!" Negi went back to drumming and Ivan left the band room with an acoustic guitar.. It was afternoon and he walked to the World tree again with his wings exposed, he sitted on the ground and leaned his back on the world tree saying to himself loudly "This is the second time I came here... I really wished my old friends hear this song" He smiled and started tuning the guitar and the guitar broke due to overtuning he groaned "Oh man...Maxinus Arucanus, Relocatio!!!"

The guitar was back to normal and luckily tuned to perfection and Ivan started to sing...

Chapter 6.2: Hyper Beat's 2nd move: Ivan's tears

"This is the very first time I'm singing this... I hope no one hears..." Ivan thought and started strumming his guitar

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud 

_Memory Flash:_

"_Ivan!!!" a voice called over him_

"_Yea Edward?" Ivan replied_

"_Are you forgetting something?"_

"_What?"_

"_The homework, stupid!"_

"_Oh that?... bwahahahah!!!!" Ivan laughed a lot then Edward laughed too "So you made something new?"_

"_Sure did!!!"_

Ivan was on near crying state here while smiling then Setsuna walked around the campus, she was hearing a beautiful tune and followed it and heard Ivan singing a song of sadness then...

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me we-----------

..."Ivan-ku-sensei?? What are you doing here?" She asked and Ivan suddenly stopped, quickly wiped his tears and blushed madly "N-n-n-n-nothing!! Its nothing Setsuna-san!"

"I know you're lying!" Setsuna was a bit angry then said calmly "Please Ivan-k-sensei.. I wanna help"

"Sure but whats with your honorific problem?" Ivan asked stupidly and Setsuna quickly remembered that odd yet fuzzy event to her:

"_Oyasumi nasai Ivan..." She cant believe she was going to say it but she did "Ivan-kun..." She kissed Ivan in the cheek and Ivan smiled saying "Mommy..."_

"Eh? Its nothing!" Setsuna blushed profusely while waving her hands "Anyway Ivan-san what were you singing" Ivan was about to reply he thought _"She used –san? Wow talk about weird"_ Ivan replied with slight darkness in his voice "Lips of An Angel... By Hinder"

"Can you sing it for me?" She asked

"Well...Uhhh... Sure!" Ivan fake smiled but inside he was crying

Then Setsuna's lusty side said _**"Now's your chance... If you got it.. Go for it!"**_ But then Setsuna fought back _"No WAY!!! HE IS MY SENSEI!!!!_"

Ivan strummed his guitar again... singing again

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Setsuna sat near Ivan at least half meter away and his voice soothe her body, making her lean on the tree

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak 

_Memoria_

"_Ivan!!!" A beautiful voice called on him_

"_Essie?"_

Setsuna scooted nearer...

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Nearer...

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Nearer...Then Setsuna thought _"Why Do I feel so close to him... like... like... I wanna say I love you to him..."_ She didn't notice that Ivan's tear trickled on his cheek

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Nearer...

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Essie or Jessica pushed Ivan off_

"_But..." Ivan tried to tell her but she didn't gave him the chance_

"_I SAID GET AWAY!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW I HATED YOU EVER SINCE WE MET!!!!" She yelled so loud that it pierced his heart and slapped him in the face "SO GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Okay...Goodbye forever..." He walked out of the room and stayed at the corridor far away from his classroom, he sitted and leaned his back against a wall, with his knees curled up to him, his head at his knees, he didn't notice but he did notice it after a minute, he was crying until a male teacher of his twenties arrived and said "Ivan-kun?" He tapped the boy's shoulder and he responded looking at the teacher "Takamichi..." His voice was a bit cold and then Takahata replied "I know what happened..." He patted Ivan's shoulder only knowing he was crying harder than he can "I know its painful for you to bear but she was guilty of herself... She has to tell that she didn't liked you... she has to tell she was using you, It hurts but it sets 2 people free... You and her"_

_Ivan wiped his tears, seeing a smile and said "Thank you so much Takamichi..."_

"_Just remember, I'll be your 2__nd__ father and always come to me when you have problems... okay?" Ivan nodded and stood up "Okay... Thanks"_

Nearer until Setsuna was near enough to Ivan lying her head in his shoulder, she was embarrassed about this one, but she enjoyed it

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Ivan stood up, breaking Setsuna's moment a few seconds of staring at the sky, a few seconds later Ivan dropped the guitar, he kneeled and his hands on his face crying so much he cant stand the fact that his past was horrible Setsuna came near him and said "Ivan... please...dont cry"

He didn't heard what she said, she kept on repeating until she has to do one more thing... She suddenly hugged Ivan so tightly that she was about to tell her feelings to him "PLEASE IVAN!!! DON'T CRY ANYMORE" Ivan stopped crying and turned around to see Setsuna "Setsuna-san... Why are you..." Setsuna put a finger in his lips saying "Its Secchan from now on.. ok Ivan-kun?" Ivan blushed madly and red as beet when he heard the honorific –kun, then Setsuna said "Now... close your eyes"

Ivan closed his eyes and Setsuna thought _"Now's my chance"_ Setsuna's face went closer to Ivan's closer, closer until their lips met for the first time of their lives, Ivan had found that special someone he was looking for, 2 years of love from another person he yearned for so long has arrived, thanks to her Secchan

The kiss broke after 30 seconds and Ivan asked Setsuna "Why Secchan? You don't know me but..." He was interrupted by Setsuna saying "If you remembered, I was your classmate when me and Ojou...er..Kono-chan was at your school"

He thought it for a few seconds and said "Oh!"

"I had a crush on you since you were 10... despite the age gap, I don't care" Setsuna kissed Ivan again and he said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm too scared to open my emotions yet... I knew you better than any1 else"

"Its getting late... Lets go home... Secchan"

"Okay"

It was getting late and the two walked back to Setsuna's dorm with held hands

Unnoticed the other members of Hyper Beat was spying on Ivan and Negi said "Awwwww... poor guy" then Nodoka said "Setsuna-san has a crush on him ever since... that's so sweet"

"This will make a good manga!!!" Haruna just videoed every bit that happened

"He has hidden pain... too sad for sensei to bear" Ku Fei said sadly

"Lets go too, Its getting late" Asuna left the group and they bade their goodnights to each other and left the area...

End of 6: The Hyper Beat Chronicles

-----------

Well that's that! Wow I cant believe this song gave me a big idea!!!

Hinder rocks too!! Woo hoo!!


	7. Secchan in the band

Wow!!!

For Negi

Really loved it? Thanks!!!

For Asuna

Thanks for the compliment!!

For Nee-chan!!!

Wow.. First time you cried at my fic anyway I thank you for the review

For Secchan

Don't get scared ok??

And Secchan as you can see Kono-chan is with me right now helping me with my fanfic!!!

Konoka; HI SECCHAN!!!

Well call that weird? Come on Konoka lets get cracking!

Konoka; OK Ivan! And guys just so you know that this episode has no relation with Yakitate! Japan just because Ivan's baking ok?

--------

Chapter 7: Secchan in the band

Ivan woke up on a bright sunny Monday with full of suprises, Ivan came down on the top bunk seeing Setsuna still asleep "How cute..." Ivan thought and smiled, he went to the kitchen, wore an apron and a bandana and took out his sword and whispered "Maxinus Arucanus..."

A lot of baking and cooking equipment appeared as Ivan casted another spell for the ingredients

"Lets get to work!" Ivan wiggled his fingers and starts mixing eggs, milk, flour and more and starts mixing

Setsuna woke up and thought "What's that noise?" she looked around the corner and saw Ivan baking bread, she smiled for abit and walked in then said "Ivan?" Ivan froze and slowly looked behind him and said, with his mind screaming "S-s-s-s-Secchan?!!??"

"You bake?" she asks "Yeah... I got used to baking when wha-------" accidentally Ivan tripped at the wet floor with his face first and muffled "OW!!!!!!!" Setsuna laughed hard because she saw Ivan being humiliated for her first time

"Okay that hurt but..." DING!! The oven ringed and Ivan managed to say "The breads ready!" After that Ivan brought the bread to the small table with a ham on the table, both of them ate and Ivan magically cleaned the plates. While cleaning the plates Ivan belched

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp... Whoa..." Ivan sweatdropped "Ivan do even have to do that? That's nasty.." Setsuna pinched her nose and replied "Sorry!!!"

"Its getting late Secchan! You have to go now!"

"Not without you ok?" her brows made a V shape that freaked Ivan out and said "Okay! _Good lord she's scary!_" Ivan thought and sweatdropped again

Meanwhile...

"Please be guided that there are NO CLASSES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK for all high school students, this is to inform you all because the Hyper Beat band has registered and the whole week will be applied to The Battle Of The Bands, Academia Internationale, thank you"

Back to Ivan and Setsuna...

"Come on Ivan! Man you're slow!" Setsuna was running fast while Ivan was 4 meters away from her "Okay Okay, Maxinus Arucanus!" Ivan let his black wings appear and flew faster then Setsuna and yelled "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!"

Setsuna played with Ivan's plan and let her white wings appear and catched up with Ivan and said "Got you!"

Ivan and Setsuna raced to 4-A and made it

"Whew! We made it!!" As Ivan opened the door Ivan saw only the other members of Hyper Beat, Chisame, Kazumi and Konoka

"Hey? Where are the others?" Ivan asked

"Didn't you hear? There are no classes for the week because all of the high school students are going to America to watch the Academia Internationale" Negi replied with a smile

Ivan's body turned white as he saw Setsuna popping 3 veins in her forehead and he muttered "God I swear I'm an idiot..." then he heard a yell "IVAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Ivan screamed like a girl and runs away from Setsuna while she's chasing Ivan with a super large paper fan and said "Why the heck you don't know about this!!?" then he replied while casting a lightning spell in his feet "Im forgetful okay?!" As the both of them ran faster by the minute Ivan got tired and...

WHAP!! WHOMP!!! SMACK!!!!

Ivan was knocked out with swirly eyes and Setsuna laid in the floor beside Ivan huffing, she stood up and Konoka hugged her a bit tightly "Secchan!!!" Konoka laughed and Setsuna laughed again while Negi and Nodoka went beside Ivan "Ivan-sensei? Are you okay?" Nodoka asked her teacher and friend

"Im fine and its –kun not –sensei on non-school days ok? Anyway Secchan really made a bump on my head... ouch" He touched his bump and the band laughed while Kazumi snapped some pictures and said "Nice, this will be great on our room eh Sayo?" Sayo replied "Yeah"

A few more minutes Ivan walked near Chisame and asked "Hows the emblem coming in?"

"Pretty good Shorty-pants" Chisame laughed hard and Ivan popped a vein in his head saying "DON'T CALL ME SHORTY NET IDOLIST!" Chisame twitched and started a catfight with a teacher

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!!!" Negi yelled, both of them stopped and Ivan said "Okay okay, ouch she gave me another scar on my face.." while rubbing his sore face then Asuna took out two hammers and smacked it at Ivan and Chisame's heads and saying "The hell with your problems"

Unknowingly Setsuna was singing beside Konoka "_When you walk away, you don't hear me say. Please Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. Its hard to let it go..."_

"Oh Secchan your voice is so beautiful..." Konoka puts her head in Setsuna's shoulder and Ivan heard her singing then he walked near her and said "Secchan!! I didn't knew you were good at singing!" Setsuna was shocked

"No I'm not!!!" Setsuna denied it with a blush and Ivan took her hand with his and said "You're voice is beautiful!!! I really wanted someone this good!! Please join us! I dare to cut my wings if you don't!" Ivan playfully threatened Setsuna

"Oh Ok..." Setsuna sighed in defeat then Ivan jumped in joy "YAAAAY!!! THANK YOU SECCHAN!!!" Ivan hugged Setsuna and said "Youre the greatest!!"

Setsuna smiled and Konoka said "Wooks wike zumvudy wuvz you!!" Konoka grinned with a slight tint of naught and Setsuna replied "Am Not Kono-chan!!!" In fact, she was lying. Setsuna loves him "So cute together huh Negi?" Nodoka asks and went near to Negi holding his hand, he flushed for a bit and said "Yeah..."

End of 7!!!

--------

Sorry about the shortcomings on this one... I think it's the best piece I made


	8. Maxinus Arucanus Vs Lic Lac La Lac Lilac

Man I rule!!

Lunar: Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to ur favvies!

Kono-chan: I will

Yue-chan: Sorry and don't worry!

Eva-chan: Hehe we fight at this episode!

Maru-chan/Chachamaru: Thanks for 10 scores wahahah!!

Chao: Whats an AU?? Im a fanfic idiot sometimes

This episode is where Ivan talked about his battle with Eva on the school grounds

Note that he's talking to Hyper Beat, and Lunar's OC, Luke Vergara will arrive on chapter 9: Arrival and Reunion

Also noted that I'll never use original Arcs, and this arc is currently Hyper Beat Arc and whats an AU???

And the weapons Kuranios and Marakinzo are self made, I own those weapon names

---------

Chapter 8: Maxinus Arucanus Vs. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac

On Ayaka's private Class 4-A plane

"Man I cant Believe Evangeline is that strong... ow" Ivan slowly healed his bump on the head

"Something wrong sensei???" a girl with long blue hair asked "Its nothing Yue-san..."

"Yeah we noticed you and Evangeline are kinda tired! What happened?" Negi asks his friend

"We want to know too!!!" The other members of the Hyper Beat band asked but Ivan was looking for Chao "Hey... Wheres Chao?"

"She's busy cooking" Haruna points out at Chao "Don't worry sensei! I have a transmitter planted on your BE-HIND!" Chao laughed hard until Ivan notices a small circle on his pelvis "Oh... So that's why Ivan cant stop scratching his butt..." Negi and the others sweatdropped

"Enough of this let me hear this story!!!" Asuna said angrily while Ivan freaked out a bit

"Okay It started out like this..."

Flashback at school

"Hey boya" Evangeline called out on Ivan

"What?" he replied

"How about we duel and lets see whos the betterman or woman in this school... The Dark Angel or the Neverdying Vampire?" She smirked "Oh ITS ON VAMPIRE!!!" Ivan smirked bigger than her then both of them left the classroom while walking they saw Yue

"Sensei..." Yue asked "Yes Yue???" Ivan replied kindly "What are you doing with her???" She pointed out at Evangeline

"Were going out for a duel, wanna watch?" He asks "Sure..." replied the poker face who smiled a teeny bit

At the school grounds...

"3...2...1... Fight!!!" Ivan and Evangeline said in unison, both of them flew into the sky with Ivan's wings appeared and Evangeline's vampire form on

"Lets see what you got... Lic Lac La Lac Lilac"

"Not a chance...hehe... Maxinus Arucanus!"

"Darkness of this world attack my opponent in everlasting pain! SHADOW VOID!!!" Evangeline's palm appeared blades of darkness while Ivan casted a opposing spell

"Holy power of the heavens give me strength to stop the darkness! KURANIOS! APPEAR!!!!" A yellowish sword fell from the heavens and Ivan took Kuranios

"What?! Kuranios!?" Yue was shocked as she saw the legendary sword of Philippines, Kuranios

"Bring IT!!!" The dark blades were disintegrated by Kuranios "Hmph you think youre the only one who has a legendary weapon? MARAKINZO! APPEAR!!!" A dark sword that has a skull piece on the handle (A/N: Think about Dante's Rebellion) appeared with a dark aura

"LETS DANCE!" Evangeline charged at Ivan clashing swords, Ivan and Evangline are slashing each others swords until Ivan took an opening chance and slashed her horizontally, the blade went through the body without wounds or cuts or blood appearing, a strong beam of light engulfed Evangeline and exploded, making her return to a normal schoolgirl look and Marakinzo disappeared

"I win!" Ivan jumped in joy "Hehe... I don't think so! Descend!" Evangeline snapped her fingers and a golden tub fell on Ivan's head, knocking him out for 10 seconds with swirly eyes

End of Flashback

"Okay lunch is ready!" Chao took out the food made specially for the band, they dug in at the food while Ivan was enjoying his he thought _" So spicy.. I love it!!! Oh no.. not now not now!!!!!!!!"_ Ivan's face went red and redder by the minute then Negi asked "Ivan are you o------"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivan let out a powerful burst of flame from his mouth covering the band in black coating and he ran around like an idiot yelling "WATER, WATER!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"What an idiot..." Evangeline smirked while she was being cured by Chachamaru "Nothing to worry about master, your internal wounds are not damaged, not a single area..." She said in a usual emotionless voice then she stood up carrying Ivan to the back part of the plane or the bathroom, he asked stupidly "Wh-what are you doing Chachamaru-san?!!?"

She dropped Ivan and took out her hand "Don't worry sensei I wont hurt you" Ivan was shaking in fear until she put her hand in his mouth

Meanwhile:

"I wonder what Chachamaru is doing at Ivan?" Haruna smirked with perverted thoughts

"Oh shut it... If you think a single perverted thought at Ivan-kun Secchan might kill you for that" Konoka said pointing at Setsuna with her sword ready and Haruna freaked out a bit

"Sshhhhh I think I'm hearing something" Asuna, Nodoka and Negi said in unison then they thought at the same time "Huh? That's weird" Then they heard gurgling sounds

Back at Ivan and Chachamaru

More gurgling occurred while Ivan managed to say "Gaah.. Please...Stop...Too...Much" Ivan breathed heavily and then Chachamaru stopped gushing out cold water at his esophagus, Ivan coughed out some water then some steam appeared on his body and mouth, he said "Thanks... I owe you for that"

Both of them went out and saw the others doing normal stuff, Nodoka cleaning Negi's burnt hair with magic, Chisame fixing some special effects, Chao cooking as usual while Haruna, Ku Fei and Asuna fixing their guitar and bass guitars then Ayaka's voice echoed at the plane "Were arriving at Los Angeles International Airport, please go back to the seats, buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronics. Thank you"

"Onee-chan... I can meet you again..." Ivan smiled at the window looking at the blue sky with clouds fluttering

End of 8!!!

--------------------

Chao: I did what you wanted!

Eva: Did you laugh at what Maru-chan did to me? I laughed at my self!

Maru-chan: You liked it? Wahahah

Kono-chan: Youre scary in this episode

Yue-chan: I did what you wanted!

Next Chapter: Arrival and Reunion

Note: Nekane, Anya, and Luke will be added in this episode


	9. 9 1:Arrival & Reunion, 9 2: Memories

As I promised here are the new pairings requested by the crew and Lunar himself:

Luke X Chao

Yue X OC(Will be named Max, an old friend/boyfriend of Yues)

Offness warning!!!!! Yue and Chao!!!

2nd Warning: This one is short but worthwhile

Notes: As you noticed later the world of magic is revealed without any problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ff:

My OC Max

The legendary swords Marakinzo and Kuranios

------------------

Chapter 9: Arrival And Reunion

"Arriving at LA International Airport, please buckle your seatbelts and get ready for landing" Ayaka said once again and turning the speaker off

"At last... My hometown..." Ivan beamed with joy "You really missed this place haven't you?" Nodoka asked her friend and teacher "YEAH!!!!!" He exclaimed happily

As the plane lands, class 4-A arrived with chatters like:

"I wonder what Ivan's sister looks like?"

"I hope she's kind!"

As they went out of the airport Ivan and Negi saw 5 familiar figures but he drew their attention over two "Onee-chan???? ONEE-CHAN!!!!!" Negi and Ivan rushed to the 2 respective girls and hugged them tightly

"Ivan, its good to see you again!" the girl smiled while hugging her little brother. She had a slightly plump build, wears glasses, black short hair and a simple yet awesome looking pants and shirt

"Negi, Class. I want you to meet my sister, Raquel" the class bowed and Raquel said "Oh no need for that"

"Max!!! Luke!!! How are you two?!" Ivan went near to his best buddies then Yue heard Max's name "Max????" She thought, she barged out of the group and saw her closest friend

"Yue..." Max was astonished by Yue's new look, both of them walked nearer and hugged each other while Yue was crying "Max! I thought I never saw you again!!!"

"Aw Yue-chan... You think I forget about you???" He smiled and stroking the poker face's hair making her calm and the others say "awwwwwwwww"

"Now that 4-A is here where should we stay for a while??" Ivan and Negi asked

"Well me and Raquel thought we should stay at her house" Nekane said to the girls

"Okay!!" The girls said while taking their bags meanwhile Raquel asked "Hey Ivan..."

"Yes onee-chan?"

"Have you found one?"

"Found what?" He asks

"Your partner, silly!" She laughed for a bit making Ivan's face go red and steams gushing out of his ears "I...Uh...Ah..." He stuttered a lot

"Well let me know!" Raquel asks "Okay... Secchan!!!" Ivan got Setsuna's attention and Setsuna walked near Ivan and Raquel "Ummm Onee-chan... I would like you to meet...my...partner...Secchan" He blushed while introducing Setsuna, Setsuna bowed with a blush and said "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Raquel-san..." She stuttered too

"Wow, she's so beautiful..." Raquel smiled at Setsuna then she whispered at Setsuna "Psst, be careful at Ivan sometimes, he can be an idiot once in a while"

"I know..." Both girls giggled while Ivan sighed and smiled, saying "Girls, you never understand them"

"Secchan!" Konoka rushed at Setsuna hugging her again "Oh and whos this?" Raquel asked Setsuna "Ah yes, This is my ojou-sama, Konoka-mmpth!!!" Suddenly Konoka kissed Setsuna on the lips causing Ivan to nosebleed and fall over, slightly dazed about that 'Kiss' he saw

"Konoka Konoe, nice to meet you Raquel-chan!" She shook Raquel's hand

"Nice to meet you too"

"Good lord!!!!" Ivan managed to say while he tried to stand up

-----------

"So how are you doing Yue-chan?" Max asked, putting his arms around Yue

"Well... The usual Max-kun" Yue blushed while carrying her baggage "May I help?" Max asked politely "Sure" She replied, as she hand it over Max thought "Good lord! This is heavy!!!! I wonder what she carries in here!" Then Max tripped over while Yue was facing Max "Oh Max I need you to----" She was cut off by the 2 people fell on the ground, Max on top of Yue

"Well...Uhh...Eheh... This is unexpected!" Both of them blushed heavily and returned to their original positions

"Well...Lets get going"

-----------------------------------------

Luke was helping the other girls with his magic while people watched at him, as he finishes helping people clapped at his 'performance'

"Wow you do magic?" Chao suddenly asks Luke with starry eyes, wherein he jumped out of surprise "Oh, uhh yeah!!" Luke scratched his back laughing then thought 'Dang she's so cute!'

"Well I do martial arts and cooking and slight magic! Want to try some of my World Fried Rice???" Chao gave out a small box of her food while thinking 'Man he's so cute!' "Thanks!" Luke took the small box and ate it "Wow... salty-sweet.. SO DELICIOUS!!!" He kept on savoring the taste until its all gone "Wow thanks! I wish I have some more!!"

"Sure!! Ill cook some more for you later at Ivan-sensei's house!!"

Unknowingly while the two of them were walking together Kazumi snapped a few pictures of them together and thought 'This is priceless!!! Wait till Ivan and Negi sees this!!'

------------------------

They were at the Parero residence and Ivan took a really big look on the house saying "Wow.. Just like when we were at Philippines eh? Too bad mom, dad, and the others are not here anymore..." Ivan sulked talking about his parents and brothers

"Don't worry... We don't have regrets, its Kami-sama's choice, Right?" Raquel asked Ivan

"Yes... Aishiteru" he smiled and went in to a small-on-the-outside-big-on-the-inside house

The girls went in for a big wow and they were surprised at they saw, Stereo, a large television a Nintendo Wii and more in store

"Wow this place is so cool!!!" Fuka and Fumika took the Wiimotes and plays Wii Sports

"Make yourself at home girls, We'll make more rooms for the others" Raquel and Ivan casted a special magic that let them make rooms at will

"Don't you think youre spending too much money on this huh short stuff??" Chisame for the first time asked his teacher "Meh Onee-chan has a big business that gives us a lot of payload and STOP CALLING ME SHORTSTUFF!!!!" Ivan fumed at the girl while playing his favorite computer game Trickster Online

"Whats that?!" Evangeline looked at the game and saw her name "Ow..." Ivan rubbed his head "EvangelineSama? Well that's cute." The vampire smirked and Ivan said "Well yeah unknown to you youre one of my favorite loli girls in your show look" Ivan pointed out his Negima collection, complete with original, 2nd version, remake version and more posters of each student and a special poster where Negi and Nodoka are together holding hands, Negi and Nodoka blushed at this then Konoka asked "Sensei how did you do this? Both of them look so cute!!!"

"Well I used my mind and magic to make this one up no hands, seriously"

--------------------------------

While Luke was changing Chao went in saying "Luke-kun dinners coming you co-co-co----" Chao cant stop blushing while Luke was half naked wearing only his underpants and undershirt both of them stared for a while and screamed at the same time Luke was speeding to wear his clothes and both of them went out

--------------------------------

"Hey guys look at this picture me and Sayo took!" Kazumi showed a picture of Luke and Chao together, as they looked Chao and Luke appeared talking about their life, magic and mostly cooking then the class whistles with cheer

"Go CHAO!!!!"

"Lovey Dovey duo!!!"

"Good lord" Chao and Luke said in unison, smacking their hands in their foreheads in unison

And after that a big buffet appeared at them

"Here!! Negi told me your favorites and here they are!! Each with an extra touch of chili in it!" Ivan, Raquel and Nekane brought the food and Asuna said "Ivan you shouldn't have.."

"Don't worry! Onee-chan said its fine!" Ivan gave out their favorites and indulged at the food

"Ahhh So spicy but so delicious!!!" Others agreed at what Makie said

"Well spicy foods are my specialty!" Ivan took out his special chili and added some on the students that wants some more but Fuka and Fumika tasted the powder with no food mixed while Ivan said "Just don't eat the powder directly though it can cause a flame------" Then the twins gushed out a powerful line of fire that hitted Ivan, burning him to a black coated boy and smoke puffed out of his mouth and continued "----thrower...-puff-"

The girls laughed hard even Nekane and Raquel giggled hard while Ivan cleaned himself up, went to his old room where Setsuna and Konoka should be lodging for the day. He took out a picture album with a gold engraving titled "My Family"

Chapter 9.2: Memories

Ivan looked at the pictures with lots of great memories of his parents and brothers then he told himself a bit too loud "Mom...Dad... I miss you.." He touched the pictures of his parents while a tear trickled on his eye(A/N: Honestly my parents and brothers are alive so I made a similar to Negi type of life just for fun)

Setsuna and Konoka talked with arms together and lots of what not then they heard what Ivan said and both of them called Ivan in unison "Ivan????"

Ivan was a bit shocked, he quickly hid the book and wiped his tear away and said "yes?"

"May I see that book of yours Ivan-kun?" Konoka asked

"No... I don't want anyone to see this!" Ivan sadly said while hugging his book

"Come on... Don't be too pushy" Konoka quickly swiped the book and Ivan said like a 5 year old kid "Give me!!!"

"My... Your parents are so beautiful and handsome, why don't you want us to see this?" Konoka asked then he replied "I don't want anyone to see my differences from my parents"

"I see what you mean..." Setsuna took glances at Ivan and the picture "Its silly right? I don't have any of their physical traits and I'm the only one who has these wings... But Me, Mom and Dad lived with it!" Ivan smiled while tears quickly fall to his eyes

"What happened to them?" Konoka asked "They died in the accident when I was six... too much to bear and I hold a big responsibility right now..." Ivan was in his large bed falling asleep with tears freely flowing out... Then Setsuna came near him and kissed him in the cheek saying 'goodnight' to him then the two pillow fighted for a while until both of them fell asleep Konoka beside, hugging Setsuna and Setsuna beside Ivan, hugging him

End of 9

----

Wow!!!! 5 pages!


	10. A Dark Angel's luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ff:

My OC Max

The legendary swords Marakinzo and Kuranios

I might turn this to M but ill keep the anatomy on low pro and ITS NOSEBLEED NOSTALGIA!!!!

And Trickster Online's Phoenix Set is used here so I don't own the phoenix set and a few Trickster characters are here so I do not own them too

---------------

Chapter 10: A Dark Angel's luck

Ivan woke up with a start, he looked at the window seeing the Narutaki twins play soccer with their pactio powers

'My, my these girls are earlier than me' Ivan thought and smiled, he looked back to bed seeing Konoka and Setsuna asleep hugging each other 'Eww, I reek.. Gotta take a bath'

Ivan stripped himself off of his clothing leaving a trail to the bathroom, the showers were on and Ivan thought again 'Ahhh... So warm water, man I miss these kinds of temperatures' then he began humming the tune of God Knows

Setsuna woke up with a rather loud "Ivan-kun!" Konoka jumped up awake and asked "Whats wrong Secchan???"

"Ivan-kun!! He's gone!!!" said a worried Setsuna

OXOXOXOXOX

Then the showers were off, Ivan was drying himself off then took a cotton bud, as he was cleaning Ivan yelped "OW!!!!"

OXOXOXOXOX

"Ivan!" Setsuna opened the door seeing Ivan naked (A/N: Steam is added to hide Ivan's privates in the eyes of readers/watchers) and his privates were seen, Ivan thought it was Negi and said in closed eyes "Negi? If youre looking for the showers its over there" After opening his eyes his eyes popped open seeing Setsuna and Konoka looking at Ivan

3...

2...

1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuna and Ivan screamed while Ivan fainted with a nosebleed and so as Setsuna

The 3 screamed making Nodoka, Negi, Max and Yue wake up, the 4 of them rushed to Ivan's room and Negi said "What happened Konoka-san?"

"...Setsuna found Ivan..." She stuttered at every word with a heavy blush on her face

"Yes???"

"Naked..." Konoka was fire red now then the other 2 girls blushed heavier

After a few minutes Ivan and Setsuna woke up, Ivan quickly rushed to a towel and covering his lower area

"Gah... What was that for???" Ivan asked shaking his head with his hand on the forehead

"Well Secchan thought something happened to you so she searched for you... And found you naked, then that" Konoka pointed to a dazed Setsuna

"Oh... I hope Setsuna didn't see it..." Ivan grimaced and wore his new set of clothes all black with white stripe combo

"It matches right?" Ivan asked making idiotic and cool poses

"Better than ever buddy" Max gave a thumbs up

"Thanks" Ivan smiled then a cellphone rang and Ivan answered, the voice said "Is this the leader of the Hyper Beat band?? If so the competition starts in 4 hours, please come here before the due time" then the transmission was cut off, Ivan told Negi for the band to get ready because today was the day

"Secchan! Are you okay?" Ivan asked the now okay Setsuna then she blurted out "WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT A NOTE OR SOMETHING!? YOU COULD HAVE SCARED ME!!! Don't ever do that again..." She blushed for a bit then Konoka, Yue and Max have devious grins on their faces Ivan just sighed at told the others to leave him and Setsuna alone

"Setsuna... thank you for worrying about me but its no problem... my house is safe okay?" Ivan smiled and tried to leave but Setsuna took his arm and said "Promise me, we always protect each other until the end of our lives" Ivan stopped on his tracks because he heard the word promise "Okay... I promise" Ivan agreed but Setsuna said again "If you really want to prove that promise..."

"Yes??"

"We will keep it through a..." Setsuna was starting to blush

"Hm?"

"Pactio..." Setsuna blushed completely while Ivan blushed heavily

"AAAWAHAHAHWHAAAAA?!?!!?" Ivan blushed and gibbered for a bit then said "Okay... This is for us..."

Ivan made a circle and blue and pink aura appeared on it then Ivan and Setsuna stepped in then the warmth came in flooding through their body.

Setsuna took the initiative was Ivan closed his eyes and locked themselves in a deep, passionate kiss. Ivan was a bit reluctant at this but then fell for the spell, then the pactio was over, unnoticed Ivan and Setsuna are still in the deep kiss for 30 more seconds, then their eyes opened, with a card in their hands. Setsuna's card has the same features but the new features that she has another set of wings which are black, making her have four wings, 2 are white and 2 are black in a different pattern. While Ivan looks like the same but with a book on hold and the new features is that he's wearing a red helmet with a fire wing pattern on the edges, a reddish shield that looks like a phoenix feather pattern with yellow circle at its center, and Kuranios and a staff that resembles Negi's staff but with a core making a cross behind Ivan, and to top it off Ivan has the same wing pattern just like Setsuna's and the both of them giggled with a blush

At the doorway:

"Wow... Setsuna-san has the guts to do that" Negi's mouth was agape and Nodoka said "I agree to that"

"Yue... Why don't we make a pactio ourselves?" Max asked blushing "Y-y-y-y-yeah... okay" Yue stuttered but smiled

'Awww... I lost to Ivan... Oh well, Ivan take care of Secchan... We are still friends to the end right?? I know Secchan liked you more than me, so I accept that!' Konoka might have lost but she's happy because Setsuna made a choice, She smiled at this spectacle that is Ivan and Setsuna now Pactio partners and an official couple

A few minutes later

"Okay guys we are now going to Hollywood for the competition!" The class cheered for not that Hyper Beat will perform, but also they will see most artists but then questions arose from Kazumi

"I heard that Ivan and Setsuna are an official couple. Is that right Negi-sensei?" The rest of class gasped and groaned in defeat then he said "Yes... I also saw it with my own eyes"

"Anyway..." Ivan scratched his head blushing "We should go now.." But then he was cut off by Konoka saying "If you really want to prove you two are a couple show us!!!" then the rest of the class cheered in that despite of their defeat, Ivan pecked Setsuna on the cheek in which the class' cheers are more powerful

"Okay lets go now" Everyone left the house and went off to Hollywood

End of 10!!!

-------------------

So sorry if it was short!!! I really lost track of time!!!

Anyway I cant update tomorrow GMT+8 because tomorrow here is Xmas and were going to province to visit my grandma so for now no more updating till I get home tomorrow and Ill only reply to most stuff today, so Merry Xmas to the Negima crew, Ala Alba and the students and Negi who was captured by Rage


	11. 11:1 Calling 11:2 The Competition

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ff:

My OC Max

The legendary swords Marakinzo and Kuranios

My personal Pactio cards of Ivan and Setsuna

OOC Warning: Chisame, Dante and Vergil

Slight Crossover: Devil May Cry's Dante and Vergil as emcees for the event

Destruction Arc will be used

---------------

Chapter 11: Calling

The class were halfway there and Chisame complained "Are we there yet short-stuff?" Ivan replied "Almost there AND DON'T CALL ME SHORT-STUFF!!!" He has a vein popping on his head, he flicked his finger and a metal tub fell over Chisame's head making her say ouch in an annoying way, the class laughed and Chisame laughed sarcastically

Then while Ivan was walking with the class he got a sudden headache and a voice said **"The Time has come, be prepared for the worst of your life, Death will occur in this planet"** Then the voice stopped, Ivan put his hand on his head and thought 'WHATS THIS!? THE CALLING??' Setsuna came near him and said "Are you ok Ivan-kun?"

"Yeah...Pretty much"

XOXOXOXO

"So Max, how was life without me?" Yue asked Max "Well, pretty much boring I give you that" Max scratched his back

Then Yue heard the same voice like Ivan did

XOXOXOXO

"_Oh my, Luke is quite the big stomach"_ Chao was pretty surprised seeing Luke's heavy appetite for her World Fried Rice, he ate 5 boxes already! (The small box used in Chinese take outs) "Whew, thanks for the food Chao-chan!" Luke smiled at the student.

'He called me –chan? That's so sweet of him' Chao thought and blushed

Then Chao and Luke heard the same voice as Ivan and Yue did

XOXOXOXO

They didn't knew it but they were at Hollywood already!

Chapter 11.2: The competition

As the class went in 2 people appeared and a man in red coat said "Welcome! To the Academia Internationale, Mahora Class 4-A" then the blue coated one said "Quit with the introductions Dante"

"Whatever Vergil, Anyway which of you guys are the members of the band?" Dante asked the class and his answers were... In front of him!

"Okay, All spectators please enter to the door on the left while you guys register here and go to the right door"

After a few minutes of registration the program started with Dante and Vergil as the emcees of this event

"Welcome to the Academia Internationale! This is your favorite devil-human Dante!-"

"-And Vergil!"

"As your hosts! For the first and craziest Battle Of The Bands competition!!! LETS HEAR IT FOLKS!" most audience cheered loudly while most girls screamed insanely

"Lets get enough of the chitchat and get on with it Dante? I'm bored and I wanna play Wii" Vergil jokingly said where the audience laughed

As the competition starts things went easy for team America, France, Canada, Japan and Philippines and the competition heats up as they were the last teams standing to win

"We only have 5 teams remaining! Only one will win the million dollar award! Before we start 2nd place winners get five hundred thousand dollars, 3rd place gets a hundred thousand and 4th and 5th places get ten thousand dollar consolation prize"

Now the bands will start in the following order. America, France, Canada, Philippines and Japan, as they looked through the roster Asuna sighed in relief, Negi was fine about this "Good thing were last-aru" said Ku Fei

"Now! The first band to perform is Team America!" as the American band went on stage, Ivan and the others took a good look at their performance

"We don't stand a chance!!" one of the other teams got scared "Don't worry, even we lose we still win you know!"

After a few band performances the time has come for team Japan

"For the last team, they have used a song from Aya Hirano which is also used in the anime The Mechanholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The title of this song is God Knows" Vergil said in a cool way, most spectators booed but the majority cheered

"Are the effects ready Chisame?" Ivan asked the net idol in a communicator

"Ready" Chisame gave a thumbs up but not smiling

"Okay" Ivan turned to his group and the lights start to go off, making the audience startle for a bit

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Ivan yelled and Negi started took the initiative, special effects of flame appeared on stage and for a bit of surprise they looked liked animals! Negi and Ivan looks like a dragon, the girls look like foxes, sheeps and cats. The audience cheered far better than the few band performances, then Ivan and Setsuna sung together

**I run with a parched heart  
Sorry, I couldn't do anything  
You won't even let me  
Share our pain together**

To live on without tarnish  
I turn my back and head out without looking back  
on the lonely rail

I'll follow you  
No matter how agonizing it is; even within the darkness of the world  
You will certainly shine  
I'll overcome the limit of the future  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit  
my way overlaps with yours  
For the two of us, God bless...

"They're good!" One of the audience said "The girl with short purple hair that has fox ears looks hot!!" another one commented then Ivan and Setsuna let their pactio wings appear making the audience 'whoa' in awe

**This affection that warms when it reaches me  
Melts reality and wanders  
I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you  
Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you**

For now, I'll paint a beautiful dream  
And chase after you  
for your lonely heart

Then mores special effects have appeared and the Mahora Academy insignia appeared in the screen where class 4-A and some Mahora high school students screamed in cheer

**Stop it, it's not like you to lie  
Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future  
I am prepared  
Even if the future is dark  
I'll become stronger and I might be able to change my destiny  
Though I want my wish to come true  
Everything is God knows...  
**  
**You are here, I am here  
Everyone else has disappeared  
While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream---**

"**We trace out the lines of our scars!!!!**" Ivan and Setsuna yelled at this part like Haruhi did

**That's why I'll follow you  
No matter how agonizing it is; even within the darkness of the world  
You will certainly shine  
I'll overcome the limit of the future  
My weakness will not shatter my spirit  
my way overlaps with yours  
For the two of us, God bless...  
**

As the band plays the outro the audience cheered at maximum and Ivan and Setsuna flied around the venue and ends with all of the band members making rockstar poses, then Ivan and Setsuna landed on the stage and the band bowed

"Okay! Lets see the results!" Vergil took an envelope and Dante made a drumroll

"5th place goes to team Canada!" the audience clapped when Team Canada took their 5th place trophy "4th place goes to France!!!" same thing happened but this time the claps were louder "3rd place goes to our country!!! WHOO!" Even Vergil was clapping "2nd place goes to Team Philippines!!" the Filipino's and the band screamed and clapped in victory and took their trophy

"Now for the last and 1st place winner, the band that stood out of any other band. TEAM JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mahora students screamed in joy

XOXOXOXO

"They won, congratulations Ivan" Konoe chucked while stroking his beard

XOXOXOXO

"WE WON!!!!" Asuna jumped in joy while Negi and Nodoka said at the same time "WE WIN!!!" They were so happy that they hugged each other tightly. Max ran to Yue and hugged her "You won! I'm so happy for you Yue!!"

"Thank you Max"

Everyone was happy except for Ivan, the tripped on the wires, fell faceflat and the others laughed, so as Ivan

At another dimension...

"Is that him?"

"Yes... Today will be the day!!!"

Evil laughs with a lightning background are heard in the castle

Back at Ivan and gang

"This is not good..." Ivan thought

End of 11!

-------------

Dang the story is getting shorter!

I might post the next episode a few days later not like 1 episode 1 day


	12. Resurrection of the dead angel teaser

This is the sneak peek of Negima: Sword Of Emotion's sequel Negima: Resurrection Of The Dead Angel

------------------

This January...

"Setsuna? You ok?" "Yeah...But I don't like this form"

"Ivan...???"

"I'm so sorry Setsuna..."

A warrior of light

"Give me strength!! BLAST WAVE!!"

A half-demon. A goddess to his eyes

"Why am I inside you?"

"I don't know, I'll find the reason"

Has set upon a journey to resurrect her, with his friends at his side

"Negi! Throw that stone!! Its cursed!"

"Dammit!"

"Asuna, Max, Yue!! RUN!"

Nothing will stop them to keep resurrect her

"Is...that... you?"

"Yes..."

Negima: Resurrection Of The Dead Angel, coming this January 2008

------------------------

This the teaser trailer for my sequel which will arrive on January. Meaning tomorrow I will post Negima: Swords Of Emotion's final episode

Final Chapter: Sacrifices are made for a new journey will be up later or tomorrow!


	13. Sacrifices Are Made for a New Journey

Notes: There is an epilogue, maybe... hehehe but who knows? The epilogue of this story is settled as a Prologue on Negima: Resurrection of the Dead Angel

Final Crossover: Trickster Online

The Dark Dragon Clan of Trickster is owned by Roxas814

This final chapter is inspired from Negima?! And I will only use Nodoka and Asuna and Yue(pactio form is original series version) and so as Konochan and secchan... and I think all of class 3-A pactios will be used(from the original series version not the remake)

Disclaimer: Boss battle songs of FF7 is owned by The Black Mages band, I Believe I Can Fly song owned by Sorry I forgot who, The skill Sanctuary is owned by Ragnarok of Gravity

Note: The worst part of the ending is its short

-------------------------

Final Chapter: Sacrifices are made for a new journey

"Now, is the time" a man in purple robes said

"This world is for the Dark Dragon clan!" one man yelled and the others cheered in agreement

OXOXOXOXO

"This is not good..." Ivan told weakly "Ivan-sensei? Whats wrong?" asked Nodoka

"No... Guys!! RUN!!!" Ivan yelled, as he shouted the ground splitted into two as hordes of demonic dragons appear and terrorize the city. People scream in fear and ran away, few tried but got killed in the process "I'll deal with this by myself!" Ivan yelled

"Were not gonna leave you!" Asuna took out her pactio card "Adeat!" her signature sword appeared as well as her 'rare' form appeared "But... You could get killed!" Ivan shot back

"You think we didn't went to badassed fights Ivan-kun?" Negi smirked "We could do this together!" Nodoka implied "...Thanks guys" Ivan smiled and called upon Kuranios "KURANIOS!! ADEAT!" then the others yelled "Adeat"

OXOXOXO

"Yue!" Max called out "Huh?"

"Please, don't die"

"I wont"

OXOXOXO

"Chao!" Luke called Chao "Wha-----" it was sudden for her but he did it, he kissed her on the lips and Luke said "Chao-chan... Take care of yourself" Luke smiled, Chao kissed him back and said "I will.."

OXOXOXO

"NOW MY MINIONS!!! ATTACK!!!" the dark dragon leader shouted, hordes of devil-dragons attacked but were easily killed by Negi and the other students

"Wha? You got a lot of pactios!?" Ivan was shocked "Well... Something happened you don't wanna know" Negi smirked and casted magic arrows on all the enemies

(BGM: Those Who Fight Further by The Black Mages from Final Fantasy 7)

"CHARGE!" Ivan yelled, as they charged each student has a different way of attacking the demons so many attacks but he was really impressed at Setsuna's and Konoka's teamwork, Swordsman and Healer side by side

"Hehe... Maxinus Arucanus, O spirits of lightning, Dwell in me, Live in me, IGNITE THE DEMONS INTO HELL AGAIN!" Lightning starts to collect at Ivan's body like a lightning rod and he slashes his sword horizontally and yelled "Lightning Blaze!!!" Slashes of lightning appeared from every swing the blade makes and kills a lot of demons

All of the demons were vanished except their leader "Hmph, pathetic fools!" he transformed into a giant dragon from Ivan's dreams "!!!! Y-y-y-y-youre the----" Ivan's fear took over him "Yes... Its great that you remembered Dark Angel Ivan!"

A quick remembrance took Ivan's mind "Im not gonna let that happen!!"

"You cant stop me!!! Bwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" the dragon attacked the area with multi spells causing all of the students to get hurt "Dammit!!! SANCTUARY!!!" A green, large square enough for the lightly wounded students "Negi! Get the wounded students on the green field!! It should heal those wounds enough to retreat!!" Ivan yelled out

"Okay!" Negi started to fly but Nodoka climbed in "Nodoka, stay with Ivan! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I know but I don't want you to be killed too!!!" Nodoka said sternly, away from her shyness, Negi sighed in defeat and both of them flew away

"Yue!!" Max ran over Yue, blocking all of the earth elemental attacks with his back "AAAACK!!!"

"Max! Are you okay?! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Yue said in tears, creating a fire barrier with her book

"Don't worry Yue, I'll just fall asleep for awhile..." Max said, fainting and snored "Max you sleepyhead..." Yue crept a smile and a tear fell on her eye

"Chao! Behind you!" Luke called over Chao, as she killed the dragon-man behind her she said "Good going Luke-kun!" 'Well talk about sudden relationship' Luke thought

(BGM Ends)

OXXOXOXOXO

"Konoka! Get to safety!" Ivan yelled, Konoka agreed and hid behind a safe debris-shelter

"Now!" Setsuna yelled out at Ivan "Right!"

(BGM: Sad Death type music)

"Pactio... ACTIVATE!!!!" Their pactios were activated and greatly weakened the dragon from its fast attacks, but as Lady Fate brought them down... The dragon threw a fire needle at Setsuna right in her stomach "SECCHAN!!!!!!!" Setsuna fell at the ground...weakened "KONOKA!! GET SETSUNA OUT OF HERE AND HEAL HER!!!"

Konoka didn't respond but complied to the request

"Secchan!!!" Konoka carried Setsuna in tears

"O...jou-sama...I-i-i-van-kun..." Setsuna took a weak grip on her ribbon and spun it on her sword "Don't talk!!" Konoka tried her best to heal Setsuna. Setsuna coughed up some blood and said "I...Wont hold much longer...Give...This to Ivan and let him name it...and tell him...I...Love...Him...and...please remember...I... Love you...Konoka...Thank..you..." Setsuna's life ended, the fire needle stopped burning "Secchan!?!?! Secchan!?!?!?! PLEASE!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!! DON'T LEAVE US!!!!!" Konoka shook Setsuna but no replies "No...SEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!"

OXOXOXOX

"DRAGON!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" A demonic voice from Ivan arose and 4 pairs of Black/White wing combo appeared, bloodshot eyes, vampiric teeth appeared, he slashed out the Dragon, weakening him drastically "Now for your death!!! FINAL!!!!!" golden magic circles appeared around him and gave him lightning sonic speed, close enough he spinned like crazy and yelled "STRIKE!!!!!" the spins he made created critical damages to the dragon and got killed but the dragons final words were "You may have won... But you have failed!!!!" then he disappeared along with the dead minions.

(BGM Ended)

OXOXO

(BGM: I Believe I can Fly)

Konoka walked near Ivan with a tearshot face and Setsuna's Sword and ribbon along with it

"Kono-chan? Where's Secchan?" Konoka just calmly gave the sword and said with full of sorrow "I'm so sorry.. Ivan-kun... I was too late..." She fought back her tears and kept on continuing "She said before she...died, she wanted... to let... you give the sword a name... and she said...'Please, tell Ivan that I love him to the very end'" Her tears overflowed and she started crying "IM SO SORRY IVAN!!!!!" she kneeled down with her hands on her face, sudden flashes of the past appeared at Ivan's mind, every moment of happiness... every bits of love she gave, now all gone, because of him... "SECHAAN!!!!!!!!" He yelled out of the heavens

A day after the battle everybody including Max, Luke, Nekane and Raquel followed Ivan and Negi's class to Japan for Setsuna's burial, everybody cried, even Evangeline shed a single tear and left, Chisame just stood there...two tears fell from her eyes losing a classmate and also left, Chachamaru stayed beside Ivan but not hand in hand

"Now... would anyone like to give a speech for her?" the priest asked, Ivan went in the stage and told about Setsuna, and all her doings to him, some laughed, some cried, some just stood there astonished and silent... Her casket slowly falls to the ground, flowers were thrown down until the casket landed, soil covered the casket, everybody gave Ivan heartwarming condolences, Max and Luke said that someday a miracle will happen, Ivan will wait for the miracle, Negi said he's sorry for not coming early, Nodoka gave a small gift to Ivan, with tears she followed Negi, Konoka was silent... she patted Ivan's shoulder with a smile and said "Its not your fault Ivan-kun...Its not..." She left, Raquel and Nekane gave Ivan a hug before they leave to their respective homes.

Everybody's gone, Chachamaru didn't leave, she saw Ivan holding her sword tightly with an engraving 'Sakurazaki' on it and her ribbon tied to his wrist. Ivan was standing, trying to fight back his tears, Chachamaru hugged him behind and said "Ivan... Me and master are always here to comfort you... Please don't cry anymore okay?" her emotion chip has activated full sorrow mode and tears started flowing out of her eyes, Ivan turned around to see the gynoid, he hugged her tightly and said "Thank you Chachamaru... Please tell Evangline 'Thanks'" Both of them let go and Chachamaru replied "Understood Ivan-sensei.."

"Please Maru-chan... its –kun" Chachamaru's face created a slight pink on her cheeks and said "Okay..." because Ivan called her 'Maru-chan'

He stood there, his black wings sent him to the World Tree... out of anger he punched the tree to hurt himself and yelled "WHY!!!! WHY HAS THIS TO HAPPEN!?!?!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!!?!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME..." Then a flash of light appeared and saw another figure and said

"Ivan..." The girl smiled

"Se------"

Now a new journey awaits our hero...

End of Story!!!

---------------------------------

Like I said awhile ago Resurrection of the Dead Angel's first episode will be released January 2008

MJ's song gave me inspiration for this final and sad episode


End file.
